Start from a friendship
by Nabila Veela Delacour
Summary: Suatu hari ada seorang anak perempuan periang yang bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang kesepian,mereka berdua saling bertukar cerita dan akhirnya merekapun bersahabat,dan mulai dari persahabatan itulah,semuanya dimulai.No Yuri inside
1. Pertemuan

Disini,rambut Hinata panjang sepunggung dan memiliki poni yang menutupi cerita ini mirip dengan kisah pertemuan Sakura dan Ino,tetapi aku tidak para readers tidak kebingungan,sebaiknya saya jelaskan saja hal-hal pokok dari cerita ini:

Keluarga Haruno:

Keluarga pemilik Sakura anak kedua dari keluarga ini lahir,suami-istri dari keluarga ini menamakan anak kedua mereka dengan nama 'Sakura' karena menunjukkan anak kedua mereka adalah anak pemilik Sakura Town dan juga karena rambut anak kedua mereka berwarna pink yang menyerupai bunga Keluarga:  
Senri :Kepala Keluarga,30 tahun

Saki : Istri Haruno Senri,28 tahun

Sasori : Anak pertama,9 tahun

Sakura : Anak terakhir,7 tahun

Keluarga Hyuga:

Keluarga pemilik Hyuga terkaya sebelum Keluarga bersaing,kedua keluarga ini menjalin tali persahabatan yang Keluarga:

Hiashi: Kepala Keluarga,31 tahun

Yamochi: Istri Hyuga Hiashi,28 tahun

Neji: Anak pertama,9 tahun (sahabat Sasori)

Hinata:Anak kedua,7 tahun

Hanabi: Anak terakhir,5 tahun

Baiklah,selamat membaca

**Start from a Friendship**

Suatu hari,seorang anak perempuan yang menduduki kelas 1 SD berjalan menuju itu sudah pulang masih kecil,anak itu sudah itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan juga dahi lebar yang membedakannya dengan anak-anak TK,ia sering dihina oleh temannya karena warna rambut dan dahinya yang tidak wajar ,saat SD,ia sudah memiliki banyak adalah anak perempuan yang periang dan baik begitu,ia sering berbuat jahil kepada kakaknya,Haruno Sasori.

Ia adalah anak dari keluarga yang kaya serta sikapnya tak sombong seperti gadis-gadis juga tak sombong seperti kebanyakan keluarga kaya lainnya.

Sakura melangkah dengan riang sambil ,suara isakan tangis tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.'_Sepertinya ada yang menangis,tapi siapa?_' pikir adalah anak yang tidak percaya pada hantu.

Isakan tangis yang didengar Sakura sepertinya bersumber dari sebuah pohon beringin yang ada di dekat segera menuju pohon beringin ,ada seorang anak perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya sedang itu memiliki rambut sepunggung berponi dan berwarna biru anak itu takut pada Sakura.

"Hei,aku bukan hantu,jangan menatapku seperti itu dong!" kata Sakura pada anak itu."m,ma,maaf,k,kamu..si,siapa?" tanya anak itu,masih menangis."Perkenalkan! Namaku Haruno Sakura! kamu?" kata Sakura pada anak tadi.'_Haruno?_' pikir anak itu.

"N,na,namaku Hinata Hyuga"

_'Hyuga?'_ pikir Sakura."Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" kata menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Jadi..mengapa kamu menangis?" tanya Sakura

"A,aku diejek oleh te,temanku,k,katanya a,aku lemah,bodoh,jelek..hiks" kata Hinata.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? kamu tidak lemah,bodoh,dan jelek kok!" kata Sakura.

"teman perempuanku,n,namanya,y,Yama" jawab Hinata.

"yang seperti itu tak usah kau pikirkan! buktikan kalau kau lebih cantik daripada mereka!" kata Sakura.

"b,bagai,bagaimana?"

"besok datang kesini lagi ya,aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang bagus! daah Hinata!" kata Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura!"

"ada apa?"

"k,kenapa ka,kamu m,mau berteman d,denganku?"

"itu karena kau baik,sudah dulu ya! cepat pulang,nanti ibumu menungguimu!" kata Sakura

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura yang berlari ke rumahnya dengan mata kali ini ada yang mau berteman ,anak seumurannya tidak mau berteman dengannya karena Keluarga Hyuga terlihat sombong karena anggotanya jarang berbicara,jadi anak anak seumurannya memusuhi menangis lagi dan segera kembali ke rumahnya.

Sakura

"Tou-san,Kaa-san,Onii-chan,aku pulang!" kata luar,Sakura dapat melihat kakaknya sedang berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk -Sasori- terlihat mengucapkan kata sandi sebelum pintu rumah terbuka otomatis."huuh,kenapa sih aku tidak diberi tahu kata sandi pintu rumah ini? kan aku juga keluarga Haruno!" protes Sakura setelah pintu terbuka."karena,jika kau sudah mengetahuinya,kau bisa dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja membocorkan kata sandinya" kata Sasori menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah."huh! pelit!" kata Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya."sekarang kau lebih mirip dengan Donal bebek daripada seorang putri!ahahahaha" Sasori menertawakan tampang adiknya yang sekarang memang mirip Donal bebek.

"Onii-chan!" kata Sakura melempar sepatunya ke arah Sasori."Aw! sakit tahu!" keluh hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasori seolah berkata langsung mandi dan makan siang.

Saat makan siang,Sakura dan Sasori makan sambil bercerita."mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura."belum pulang" jawab menghela orangtuanya selalu sibuk."kenapa pulang telat? dan kenapa kamu gak nungguin Onii-chan pulang sekolah?" tanya Sasori."ehehe..aku sudah sangat lapar..jadinya aku pulang duluan..kalau soal terlambat..tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang menangis" jawab Sakura."Hinata?" tanya Sasori menaikkan sebelah itu terdengar familiar.

"iya,Hinata Hyuga" kata Sakura."maksudmu,Hinata adiknya Neji?" tanya Sasori."Mana kutahu..aku baru bertemu dengannya,dan aku juga tidak sekelas dengannya,walaupun dia satu sekolah dengan kita,dan aku tidak kenal dengan Neji" kata Sakura."oh..Neji itu sahabat Onii-chan yang punya rambut panjang itu loh,yang matanya warna putih lavender" kata Sasori."bukannya ia perempuan? kan Onii-chan tak suka bergaul dengan perempuan" kata Sakura."bodoh! Neji itu laki-laki!" kata Sasori."oh..tapi aku tidak bodoh!" kata Sakura."besok akan kutanyakan pada neji siapa itu Hinata" kata Sasori."terserah" jawab Sakura seolah tak peduli,karena ia memang tak peduli.

* * *

**To be continued**

**terimakasih karena kalian telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ku yang amburadul (?).ehehe...dan,bagi yang mau review,silahkan,tetapi saya harapkan untuk login terlebih dahulu,dan NO  
**


	2. Ikat rambut

** mau cepet-cepet update,nanti malah gak sempet update..ehehehe**

** masih kayak kemarin,gak ada lanjutin yuukkk**

**Start from a Friendship**

Esok harinya,setelah pulang sekolah,ia pergi ke tempat kemarin untuk bertemu Hinata sudah membawa barang yang mau ia berikan ke Hinata di dalam Sakura sampai,Hinata sedang menarik-narik rumput di dekatnya."Hinata! maaf aku telat" kata Sakura ngos-ngosan karena habis lari-lari."gak papa kok Sakura" kata Hinata.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang mau ia berikan ke Hinata."a,apa itu?" tanya Hinata."ini ikat lebih baik diikat dua,dan aku bawa gunting untuk memotong ponimu!" kata Sakura dengan semangat."sekarang ijinkan aku memotong rambutmu yaa" kata hanya memang pandai dalam hal selesai,Sakura memberikan cermin ke melihat bayangan dirinya,tepatnya rambutnya yang telah sudah dipotong diatas alis,dan rambutnya diikat dua ke bawah."nah,dengan begini teman-temanmu tidak akan mengejekmu lagi!" kata Sakura."t,ta,tapi.."

"tapi apanya?" tanya Sakura.

"wa,wajahku k,kan j,je,jelek,a,aku m,malu" kata Hinata.

"tidak! itu salah! kau tidak jelek! kau itu cantik! jangan pernah malu untuk menunjukkan kelebihanmu!"

"S,Sakura..hiks..hiks.."

"hei,kenapa? hei Hinata mengapa menangis?"

"t,tidak,hiks"

"hari ini ke rumahku yuk"

"t..tapi.."

"kan orangtua kita saling mengenal"

"um..baiklah"

Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke rumah di rumah Sakura,mereka berdua langsung masuk."kenapa tak menunggu onii-chan lagi?" tanya ,ada Sakura,Hinata,Sasori,dan Neji-yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Sasori- di ruang tamu."ehehe..habis aku kan mau ketemu dengan Hinata" jawab sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke Neji tersenyum kecil."Sakura" panggil Neji."eh apa?" jawab Sakura."terimakasih,kalau sudah begini,Hinata tidak akan diejek lagi" kata Neji."tidak apa-apa,lagian,kan sebenarnya Hinata baik dan cantik,kenapa dimusuhi" kata Sakura hendak mengambil camilan,tetapi dilarang Sasori."apa sih Onii-chan? aku kan gak perlu diet" kata Sakura."setidaknya bersihkan tanganmu dulu Baka!" kata Sasori."Onii-chan jelek!" kata hanya menahan tawa.

"Neji nii-san dan Hinata-chan masih lama kan disini?" tanya Sakura memelas pada Neji."um,sebenarnya,orangtua kami sedang keluar kota bersama Hanabi,jadi kami dititipkan di ,untuk seminggu kami akan menginap kan Saku-chan?" tanya Neji."Boleh! boleh! itu bagus! aku dan Hinata bisa berma-"

"tidak ada bermain" potong Sasori.

"uuh..apasih Onii-chan ini,ikut-ikutan saja" kata Sakura.

"haah,terserahlah,baiklah,sebaiknya kalian berdua mandi saja,aku dan Neji sudah mandi" kata Sasori.

"baik Onii-chan yang cerew-"

"Saku!"

"yaa! hinata,ambil bajumu,dan kita main air! yey!"

"jangan lama-lama mandinya!"

"yayayaya.."

Sakura dan Hinata naik ke lantai 3 tempat kamar tidur sampai,Hinata kagum pada kamar Sakura bernuansa pink,sangat luas dan memiliki kamar mandi serta balkon yang pasti akan betah."ayo Hinata!" ajak dan Sakura mandi bersama dan tidak lama-lama,karena Sasori melarang mereka untuk mandi lama-lama.

Malam harinya,orangtua Sakura dan Sasori memberi kabar kalau mereka tidak bisa pulang karena terlalu sibuk,jadi mereka putuskan untuk menginap di begitu,Sakura tidak terlalu sedih karena ia punya teman di rumah selain Sasori.

Makan malam sudah disediakan oleh koki keluarga Haruno, sudah pulang."Neji nii-san,hinata cantik gak?" tanya Sakura dengan polos."ya,Hinata sudah ya" kata mengangguk."Neji,Hinata,maaf ya,biasanya,Sakura suka berisik kalau malam-malam,jadi maaf ya kalau tidur kalian terganggu" kata dan Hinata mengangguk.

Malam harinya,tepat pukul 12 malam,Sakura ia tak percaya pada hantu,tapi ia takut pada mencoba untuk membangunkan Hinata,tetapi hinata tidak kunjung sangat dan Sasori tidak tidur bersama,tetapi Neji tidur di kamar kamar Sasori di lantai 2,sedangkan kamar tamu di sebelah kamarnya,ia lebih memilih ke kamar tamu meskipun ia sedikit takut dengan Neji.

"Neji nii-san" kata Sakura

"Neji nii-san"

Sakura merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari ia menoleh,ada kuntil anak berteriak sudah menyala,dan ternyata itu Neji,bukan kuntil anak."ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya yang masih shock yang tak tau harus berbuat apa,ia menggendong tubuh Sakura ke kamar Sakura,dan menidurkannya di sebelah kembali ke kamarnya,ia menatap adik perempuannya dan adik perempuan berdua sudah seperti adiknya sendiri,yang harus mengecup dahi Hinata dan Sakura,lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura dan kembali tidur di kamar tamu.

**TBC**


	3. Cemburu

**Kembali lagi dengan chap ya sama aku ? *digampar ini aku akan memasukkan beberapa tokoh adalah:**

** Sasuke (anak dari Keluarga Uchiha,keluarga terkaya setelah Keluarga Haruno,Keluarga pemilik Villa yang pendiam,pintar,sombong,menyebalkan,keren,tampan,digemari anak perempuan dengan ,Uchiha Itachi,sahabat Sasori)**

** Naruto (anak dari keluarga Uzumaki,keluarga terkaya setelah Keluarga Uchiha,keluarga pemilik restoran yang baik,lucu,berisik,bodoh, Sasuke,sekelas dengan Sakura)**

** Itachi (kakak Sasuke,sekelas dengan Sasori dan dengan Sasori tetapi tidak pada yang baik,ramah,pintar,tidak sombong,keren,tampan,digemari anak perempuan yang sangat berbeda dengan adiknya)**

**Dan tokoh lainnya.**

**Daripada banyak bacot,kasihan para readers yang mau segera membaca,kita mulai saja.**

**Start from a Friendship**

Esok paginya,Hinata membangunkan Sakura yang masih terlelap."Sakura,bangun,cepat mandi,aku sudah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah" kata Hinata."kan masih jam kan masuk jam 8" kata Sakura dengan mata masih tertutup."t,tapi bukannya lebih baik datang ke sekolah lebih awal daripada yang lain?" kata Hinata."ugh..benar juga sih" kata Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam,Sakura dan Hinata turun ke lantai satu untuk Sasori dan Neji sudah bangun."ohayou Saku-chan,Hina-chan" kata Sasori dan Neji hampir bersamaan."Ohayou Onii-chan,ohayou Neji nii-san" jawab Sakura."o,ohayou Onii-chan,ohayou Sasori nii-san" jawab Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dan menghadap Sasori dan sedang makan,Sasori bertanya pada Sakura,"kata Neji,kemarin kau pingsan di kamarnya,ada apa?"."hah?" kata teringat kejadian kemarin malam."a,aku t,takut pada malam hari..karena kamar Onii-chan jauh,jadi aku ke kamar tamu saja,dan,dan aku pingsan melihat bayangan yang mengerikan" kata Sakura."tak mungkin ada yang begitu,Saku-chan" kata Sasori."mungkin bayangan yang mengerikan itu aku" kata menatap Neji dengan bingung."sudahlah lupakan" kata Sasori.

Setelah sarapan,mereka berempat pergi ke sekolah hanya berjalan kaki,karena sekolah mereka sangat dekat dengan rumah Sakura."Neji nii-san,Onii-chan suka pada siapa di kelas?" tanya Sakura polos saat di perjalanan menuju menyeringai licik ke Sasori."j,jangan katakan!" kata Sasori yang memerah."kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Itachi" jawab Neji tersenyum."um..baiklah" jawab Sakura."Onii-chan! ada yang jual permen!" kata Sakura."lalu?" tanya Sasori."belikaaann~" kata Sakura Sasori membelikannya untuk Sakura dan Hinata.

Saat sampai sekolah,mereka berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda."daah Onii-chan,daah Neji nii-san,daah Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura sambil berlari ke mereka sudah terpisah jauh,Sakura menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam."g,gomen! aku tidak lihat!" kata Sakura menarik anak itu untuk berdiri."namaku Sakura Haruno! kau siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos."hn" jawab anak itu."hn? apakah itu namamu? pendek sekali!" kata Sakura."Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sasuke-anak berambut pantat ayam-.

"Salam kenal ya Sasuke! aku tidak pernah melihatmu" kata hanya berbalik meninggalkan Sakura."hei,aku berbicara denganmu Sasuke!" kata menghela nafas."aku tak sekelas denganmu" jawabnya dan berlalu.'huh,anak yang menyebalkan' batin Sakura."SAKURAAAAAAA!" panggil Ino sambil berteriak."ada apasih Ino,gak usah teriak-teriak gitu dong" kata Sakura."seharusnya aku yang yang bertanya seperti itu Sakura,tak tahu kah kamu apa yang barusan kau lakukan!" kata Ino."yang barusan aku lakukan? menanyaimu" kata Sakura polos."bukan...bukan itu maksudku!maksudku,bagaimana kau bisa mengobrol dengan pangeran sekolah!" kata Ino."hah? pangeran sekolah? kau bercanda? siapa itu pangeran sekolah?" tanya Sakura."ya ampuun..kamu ini kuper banget siih! pangeran sekolah! Sasuke Uchiha yang barusan mengobrol bersamamu!" kata Ino.'oh dia' pikir Sakura."masa sih dia pangeran sekolah? dia itu sangat dingin dan menyebalkan!" jawab Sakura.

"Dia itu belahan hatiku!" kata Ino."gak usah lebay deh Ino" kata Sakura."siapa yang lebay!" kata Ino."kamu" jawab hanya mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan sebal."sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengobrol dengannya!" pinta Ino."baiklah,tadi aku menabraknya,lalu aku menarik tangannya untuk berdiri-"

"kau menarik TANGAN SASUKEE!" kata Ino histeris

"dengarkan dulu Ino!" kata Sakura.

"baiklah" kata Ino

"setelah aku menarik tangannya,aku meminta maaf,lalu aku berkenalan dengannya,lalu ia pergi"

"kau berkenalan dengannya!"

"terserah"

"yasudah,sekarang ke kelas yuk! kita menggosip!"

'gosip lagi' batin mereka masuk ke kelas mereka (note: Ino sekelas dengan Sakura).

**Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini aku datang lebih awal dari -chan masih bertemu dengan gadis yang cukup cantik bernama ia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak tergila-gila ,itu urusan ini aku ada ulangan kok,dan kalau sulit juga aku tidak perlu belajar,karena kalau aku dapat nilai jelek,tinggal menulis 'CV' saja di kan?

Saat aku masuk ke kelas,hanya ada aku dan gadis Hyuga ,gadis Hyuga itu,terlihat rambutnya tak beraturan,poninya menutupi mata,sekarang,poninya diatas alis dan rambutnya diikat dua begitu,tak membuatku tau Hinata tergila-gila itu aku tidak suka .

"o,ohayou S,Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"hn" jawabku tanpa menolehkan wajahku menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam."apa kau mengenal Haruno?" tanyaku tiba-tiba dengan terlihat murung seketika."Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya padaku."hn"

"d,dia s,sahabat b,baruku,d,dia y,yang menata r,rambutku" jawabnya mencoba tersenyum

"oh" jawabku bel masuk sudah berbunyi,pelajaran pertama adalah aku ulangan bel istirahat pertama,aku segera berjalan menuju kelas aku sampai di depan kelas Sakura,banyak fansku menyerbuku."Sasuke-kun!"

"tumben datangg! kangen ya?"

"tidak,dia kangen denganku!"

"tidaakkk! pasti denganku? ya kann!"

"Hei! ada apa ini!" tanya seseorang dari dalam ternyata Sakura."m,maaf sekertaris" jawab yang lain,kemudian Sakura itu sekertaris.."ada perlu apa kesini Sasuke?" tanya ,sebentar,dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun'."hanya ingin mengajak makan siang" jawabku.".aku juga mau makan siang" kata Sakura.

Kemudian kita berdua makan siang bersama di atap berdua makan sambil ,tepatnya Sakura yang bercerita."kau tahu? Onii-chan sangat lucu saat kulempari dengan kue!" kata Sakura,kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ia ,apa? aku tersenyum? itu tidak mungkin!

**Hinata's POV**

Tadi pagi Sasuke bertanya tentang Sakura,kemudian ia mengajak Sakura makan hatiku ini rasanya hancur? apa aku cemburu pada Sakura karena Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang? tidak! tidak boleh! aku tidak boleh iri atau cemburu pada Sakura! Tapi..mengapa? mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidak membenci Sakura?DUAK!

Aduh! ada yang menabrakku,siapa anak itu? anak itu berambut kuning,dan rambutnya seperti durian."Gomen! aku tidak melihatmu! namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kamu siapa?" kata anak yang bernama Naruto itu."n,nama ku Hyuga Hinata" jawabku."oh..kupanggil Hinata ya!" kata menjabat memerah saat ia menjabat tanganku."Hinata,beli gulali yuk!" ajak sempat aku menjawabnya,ia sudah menarik tanganku menuju di kantin,aku dibelikan gulali berwarna biru membeli gulali berwarna kuning."Hinata,kau suka dengan Sasuke tidak?" tanya tadinya aku sudah agak senang berkenalan dengannya,sekarang aku menjadi sedih karena mengingat kejadian ..dimana Sakura dan Sasuke? katanya mereka mau makan kok tidak ada di kantin? "hei,Hinata!" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku."eh,em,ma,maaf,t,tadi,ap,apa yang kau k,katakan?" tanyaku."aku tanya padamu,apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?" ulang Naruto dengan memerah."uum..i,iya" jawabku malu-malu."jangan suka padanya! dia itu menyebalkan! suka mencontek! tidak pintar!" kata dia yang begitu pada Sasuke.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil."m,masa?" tanyaku pada Naruto."benar!" hanya berdua bercerita dan tertawa sampai bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

**Normal POV**

**Sakura & Sasuke**

"Sasuke,bel sudah berbunyi! ayo ke kelas!" kata Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke memerah saat tangan lembutnya menarik ,akhirnya mereka berpisah dan memasuki kelas pulang sekolah,Sakura melihat Sasuke pulang bersama segera menghampiri Sakura berjinjit untuk membisiki Itachi hanya tersenyum yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bisiki,memasang muka Itachi membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura ia pulang bersama Sasori,Neji,dan Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

**gimana? seru? mengejutkan? biasa saja? membosankan? menyebalkan? please FLAME,ok?  
**


End file.
